worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Eta 2 Actis Interceptor
Background The Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, sometimes referred to as the Jedi interceptor due to its extensive use by Jedi pilots, was a Republic starfighter used late in the Clone Wars that shared design elements with the Republic's Delta-7 and Delta-7B starfighters, as well as the TIE fighters of the later Galactic Empire. The Galactic Alliance would later come to utilize a successor, the Eta-5 interceptor. At 5.47 meters in length, the Eta-2 was significantly shorter than the already diminutive Delta-7. The new fighter's mass was further reduced by removing much of the forward space-frame, leaving the front of the ship in a forked shape. Like its predecessor, it was also too small to hold an onboard hyperdrive. Because of this, the Eta-2 had to rely on carrier vessels or hyperspace transport rings for long-distance travel. However, the Actis did have a full astromech droid socket, instead of a truncated unit as was seen in the early models of Aethersprite starfighters. Like the simultaneously developed ARC-170 and Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters, the Eta-2 incorporated S-foils to radiate excess engine heat in the thick of combat, reducing the likelihood of damage to the craft. Occasionally, though not always, the lifting panels were opened during normal flight to further reduce stress on the engines. Such a design element carried with it certain flaws, however; this area of the hull was lightly armored, and extremely vulnerable to laser fire and buzz droid sabotage. This design element would be carried on through the radiator panels of later TIE fighters which, unlike the Eta-2's foils, were locked in static positions but essentially served the same purpose. Thanks mostly to the fact that its development occurred in the midst of a galactic civil war, the Eta-2 had more firepower at its disposal than the Delta-7 and Delta-7B—two large laser cannons and two ion cannons. While the size of its guns provided it with respectable firepower, the fighter's limited power systems restricted its ability to fire continuously. Raith Sienar's twin ion engine design allowed the Eta-2 to achieve a maximum acceleration of 5,200 g. Unlike the Delta-7 and Delta-7B, the standard Eta-2 was not equipped with shields, as Sienar reasoned that agility and speed were its best defense. However, a later variant did include shields, as well as slightly heavier armor and a stronger hull. Affiliation: Jedi Order, Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Eta-2 Actis Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Crew: 1 + 1 astromech Cargo: 60kg Cost - 320 000 new, 240 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 350 cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 75 Engines - 100 ea Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 26 Speed - Atmosphere 1500kph FTL - uses a hyperdrive ring with a rating of 400 LY per hour. Some specific models were modified with an internal hyperdrive of the same rating Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 5.47m Height: 2.5m with wings deployed Width: 4.3m Weight: 7.8 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 per blast, 5d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Ion cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per blast, 4d6x10 fire linked against shields. Use ion damage table if no shields or shields are penetrated. RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at levl 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 adn 12 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 12 and 15 +20% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)